


always be this close

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2019 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: No one warned you about falling in love with your roommate and best friend at freshmen orientation.





	always be this close

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 14: roommates (oh my god, they were roommates)
> 
> Title is from Lover by Taylor Swift

They ended up cuddling again.

Clary never  _ meant  _ for it happen. Actually, she tried pretty actively to avoid it altogether, but Izzy was her roommate and her best friend and sometimes these things just happened.

Just like falling in love with your best friend. You know, casual.

But now Izzy’s arm was around her waist, and Clary’s head was tucked into the space between Izzy’s neck and shoulder. Her efforts to avoid falling into her best friend’s arms hardly ever panned out. Clary didn’t have the resolve to move away when Izzy sat close, or to sit on her own bed when Izzy patted space beside her on hers.

Clary had known college was supposed to be hard, but not like  _ this. _ No one warned you about falling in love with your roommate and best friend at freshmen orientation.

“What’s wrong?” Izzy asked suddenly. She shifted, sitting up and turning to look at Clary, who ducked her head.

“Nothing,” she answered quickly. “Just stressed about something.”

Izzy raised her eyebrows, giving her a pointed look. “I know you better than that, Clary. What’s wrong?”

Clary sighed. She didn’t want to do this anymore. She didn’t want to hurt herself anymore. None of this was fair, to her or to Izzy. 

“Fine,” she said, not meeting Izzy’s eyes. “I, um…”

Izzy reached out and took her hand. Clary peeked up at her, heart breaking just a little bit at the concern in her eyes. “You can tell me anything. You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Clary breathed. “I just…I don’t want this to change things. Between us.”

Izzy frowned, like she wanted to argue that of course nothing would change things. She waited instead.

“I like you,” Clary said, the words falling out in a rush. “As way more than a friend.” She heard Izzy’s sharp intake of breath, but she didn’t look up to see the surprise on her face. Or worse, the disgust.

“I—”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Clary said quickly, moving to get off Izzy’s bed as fast as she could.

Izzy’s hand grabbed her wrist and Clary froze. Her head whipped around to look at Izzy, and the surprise was there, yes, but not disgust. It was something else. Something good. Something that said  _ Of course I still want to be friends. _

“Things might have to change between us,” Izzy said. Clary nodded, thankful Izzy wasn’t at least freaking out and demanding a new roommate. “Because I like you, too.”

Clary blinked. “You...you like me, too?” Her voice was incredulous, but she couldn’t help it. For months, she’d convinced herself this was one sided, that Izzy would never feel the same.

“Yes,” Izzy breathed, leaning hesitantly closer. Clary met her halfway, both pausing when their lips were only inches apart. Izzy’s eyes held a question, and Clary nodded minutely. Izzy surged forwards, hand coming up to cup Clary’s cheek as their lips connected.

The kiss was chaste, but it was everything Clary had been dreaming of for months.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
